


Ночной разговор

by Fausthaus



Category: Crows Explode
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: — Ты когда-нибудь научишься приходить ко мне через дверь?
Relationships: Goura Tooru/Shibata Hiroki
Kudos: 2





	Ночной разговор

— Ты когда-нибудь научишься приходить ко мне через дверь? — Шибата помог Горе, еле стоящему на ногах, добраться до постели и сесть. — Хорошо, что моя комната на первом этаже. Хоть не приходится тебя с пожарной лестницы снимать. Но, пожалуй, это было бы даже забавно.

— Не хотел твою семью тревожить, — Гора пожал плечами. — А идти мне больше не ко кому, Хироки. Извини...

— Погоди, — Шибата щелкнул выключателем ночника. — Тору, во что ты опять умудрился ввязаться? 

— Ни во что. Просто в клубе на меня налетели какие-то недоумки с воплями о том, что таким, как я, в приличном месте нечего делать, — Гора вытер рукавом порванной рубашки кровь со лба. — Уж не знаю, чем я так сильно отличался от других. И потом, я просто зашел послушать музыку.

— Ничего не делай, пока я не вернусь, хорошо? 

— Как скажешь.

Шибата вышел из комнаты, а Гора сполз с постели на пол и уселся, опершись на кровать. Голова трещала так, что, казалось, еще немного — и глаза просто вылезут из орбит. Кровь снова потекла с разбитого лба, но от усталости на это было уже наплевать. Тревожить Хироки не хотелось, но иного выхода просто не было. Если явиться домой в таком виде, то нового скандала с отцом не миновать. К его недовольству Тору давно привык, но иногда так хотелось вмазать ему со всего размаха, чтобы прекратить очередную речь на тему, как глубоко он разочарован своим единственным сыном. 

Гора закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Домой, конечно, все равно придется идти. Но при этом так отчаянно нужна была передышка, что ноги сами привели к окну комнаты Шибаты. Это было единственное место в мире, за исключением разве только Судзурана, где Гора не чувствовал себя чужим. Как, например, в родном доме. 

— Тору, ну что ты творишь? — в голосе Хироки слышался легкий укор, но при этом он звучал так весело, что Гора улыбнулся.

— Не хотел запачкать подушку.

— Ну, конечно. Только и время думать о моей подушке. Ты бы себя только видел.

— Я видел... ой! — резкая боль заставила втянуть воздух и открыть глаза. 

— Терпи, — Шибата осторожными движениями смывал кровь со лба ватным тампоном, вымоченным в перекиси. — Нужно продезинфицировать. Мало ли что могло попасть. Я не собираюсь рисковать твоим здоровьем.

— Хироки! Больно же!

— А пропускать удары было не больно? — Шибата улыбнулся и тут же поцеловал Тору в губы. — Такая компенсация тебя устроит?

— Хироки...

— Терпи, — Шибата еще несколько раз провел ватой по лбу, а потом влажным полотенцем по лицу, смывая засохшую кровь и пыль. Затем осторожно взял правую руку Тору и внимательно осмотрел разбитые костяшки. — Тебе придется еще немного поиграть в героя. Так что постарайся.

Следующие пару минут показались Тору вечностью. Шибата точно не пропустил ни одной, даже самой незаметной, ранки на руках. А потом и вовсе стащил с Горы рубашку и футболку и смазал перекисью все царапины. 

— Вот и все. Собирайся с силами, и пойдем. Я тебя покормлю. Потом в душ и спать.

— Что? — Тору с трудом поднялся. — Не надо, я пойду домой. Спасибо за все, но...

— Мама уже позвонила твоей и сказала, что ты ночуешь у меня, — Шибата вытащил из шкафа футболку и протянул Тору. — Держи. И давай, разуйся уже. Ноги же устали. 

— Хироки, почему ты так носишься со мной? 

— Не задавай мне вопросы, ответы на которые знаешь лучше меня. 

— Я не уверен в этом, — Гора аккуратно оттянул ворот футболки Шибаты вниз и взглянул на шрамы. Потом осторожно прикоснулся к поврежденной коже губами. 

— Ты не отвернулся от меня, Тору. Ты сделал все, чтобы я вернулся и продолжил жить, как раньше. И не обижай меня больше подобными вопросами. — Шибата толкнул Гору на постель, присел на корточки и снял с него тяжелые ботинки. Потом поднялся и улыбнулся. — А теперь надевай футболку и пошли на кухню. Тебе нужно поесть. Или уснешь в душе. Хотя, — на лице Шибаты появилась улыбка, а глаза заблестели, — я знаю массу способов лишить тебя сна хоть на всю ночь.


End file.
